World of Eberron
The mortal realm of Eberron consists of seven continents and a vast underdark: * Aerenal * Argonnessen * Everice * The Frostfell * Khorvaire * Khyber * Sarlona * Xen'Drik Aerenal Lying to the southeast of Khorvaire, the island continent is home to the elves. After the fall of the giant civilisation in Xen'Drik, much of the elven race fled to Aerenal. Here they have established their own nation, where a court of Undying rule over the living. Argonnessen Far to the east of Khorvaire and south of Sarlona, the continent of Argonnessen is almost completely unexplored due to it being primarily inhabited by Dragons. Just off Argonnessen lies Saren, which is equally off-limits to the average explorer, however the continent and island are inhabited by dragon-worshipping human barbarians The continent went to war with Aerenal and destroyed the Giants, however now many of the continents Dragons are members of a group known as the Chamber. They interpret Draconic Prophecy, using it to shape the world to the Dragons liking. Some, however, also rule cities and kingdoms. Everice A shifting sheet of ice located south of Xen'Drik in the Icemaw Sea. It is believed that several large land masses exist beneath the ice sheet, though this is unconfirmed as it is widely avoided by explorers due to the intimidating inhabitants and generally inhospitable nature of the land. The population is small, at 1,300, consisting almost completely of Ursine (99%) - although occasionally researchers courageous enough to brave the waters and weather find their way to the land. A land with no organised government, it is ruled by individual tribal leaders who are often at war over the limited resources. Khorvaire The primary continent of Eberron, Khorvaire is found in the northern hemisphere. It is bounded by the Bitter Sea to the north, the Lhazaar Sea to the east, the Barren Sea to the west, and the Thunder Sea to the south. The regions and nations of Khorvaire are as follows: * Aundair * Breland * Darguun * The Demon Wastes * Droaam * The Eldeen Reaches * Karrnath * The Lhazaar Principles * The Mournland * The Mror Holds * Q'Barra * The Shadow Marches * The Talenta Plains * Thrane * Valenar * Zilargo Khyber Khyber is said to be the body of one of the three Progenitor Dragons that created the world of Eberron. It is a massive subterranean realm that is filled with Fiends, Aberrations, Daelkyr, and sleeping Rajahs that were bound by the Dragons and the Gatekeepers. Sarlona A continent east of Khorvaire, Sarlona was the cradle of civilization. It has a range of geography encompassing almost every conceivable terrain, and is the only continent in Eberron to experience frequent and impossible to explain planar effects. These include frequent extraplanar breaches, manifest zones and reality storms that effect the landscape and physics. The nations of Sarlona are fractured and different, the politics of the continent largely dominated by Riedra which is also the largest of the lands. The regions of Sarlona are as follows: * Adar * Riedra * Syrkarn * The Tashana Tundra Xen'Drik A massive land mass south of Khorvaire, hidden within the wild and untamed lands are the desolate ruins of the Giant Civilization. For thirty-five thousand years the echoes of the conflict between the Dragons and Giants have distorted the lands of Xen’Drik. The unleashed echoes of eldritch power have created bizarre monsters and twisted landscape in its path. Xen'Drik is largely inhabited by Drow and the degenerate Giants, with eldritch devices and unimaginable treasures hidden in the north-eastern jungles, the north-western deserts, and the mountains which border the southern coast. A handful of settlements have survived on the edges of Xen'Drik: * Dar Qat * Korthos * Last Chance * Smuggler's Rest * Stormreach * Tal Esk * Three Barrel Cove * Zantashk __FORCETOC__